You'd Love Her
by ChronoLink93
Summary: He came to visit her as often as he could. This time he had some very important news to tell her.
Whenever he went to visit her he'd walk slowly so he could take in the scenery around him because it was always changing. Either it was changing with the weather, the seasons, or just with time; it was always different. Some buildings were still there, others had been torn down, different ones had been completely replaced by something new. But where she stayed was always the same, maybe sometimes there were new trees or bushes but her little bubble of paradise was unchanging.

He carried with him a large bouquet of sunflowers because they had always been her favorite for as long as he could remember. They were tied around the stems in an emerald, satin ribbon with tails that seemed to trail behind him. As always he stopped at the gate for a brief moment to collect himself properly. He'd fix his hair, smooth out the wrinkles of his clothes, and adjust them if need be. He always wanted to make sure he looked his best for her.

After taking in a slow, deep breath he stepped past the gate to make his way towards her. She waited for him in the same spot every time he came to visit; always has and always will. As he approached her he offered a warm smile and could feel a gentle light flutter over his features as she returned it.

"It's been awhile, I'm sorry I haven't visited much recently." He said softly as he sat down in the grass before her. "Being a highly sought after model as well as a superhero takes up a lot of time." He explained with a light laugh. Oh, yeah, she knew that he was Chat Noir. Infact she was the first person to find out...because he told her. The moment Adrien received his miraculous he went running towards her dressed in costume. Who was she going to tell? She can't speak.

He had been so happy to show her, spinning around so she could see the whole costume, and explaining why he had it. She had been worried and made that fact very well known but by now she knew she couldn't fight him on it. She was just glad whenever he came to visit her with his body still completely intact.

"Here, I bought these for you. Sunflowers are still your favorite, right?" He asked as he placed the flowers in a prepared vase. A small smile formed on his lips as he felt her warm embrace around him; the affection telling him she was grateful for the flowers. They sat in a long, comfortable silence just enjoying the company of one another. Occasionally he could feel her fingers running calmly through his hair. After some time, with Adrien finding the proper strength to speak up again, he cleared his throat.

"I actually have something exciting to tell you." Adrien started and he could feel the air between them start to stir. "I...I found her. I found her and she was right behind me the whole time, literally." He said with a small laugh. "I finally found Ladybug." His voice lowered a little bit as he stared at her. "Once we figured out who the other one was and laughed at how clueless we had been we actually started dating." The model continued. Despite the happy news that he was telling her he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"And I'm head over heels in love with this girl." He managed though he was choking back sobs. Adrien brought one of his hands up to push away his tears so he could keep going. "I know that you would love her. Maybe I'll bring her with on one of my visits?" He suggested slowly. His cheeks grew warm as he felt her hands gently press against them, her thumb attempting to wipe away his sorrow. "I really want you to meet her because…"

He hiccuped, face scrunching up as he tried to stay calm enough to finish telling her this news. "Because I'm going to ask her to marry me." He managed to say before he covered his mouth with a hand. He curled in on himself, his other arm wrapping around his stomach as he completely broke down in front of her.

He wanted these two women to meet but he knew that it would never be able to happen. One of them was gone.

"She has your smile, Mom." He cried through his fingers.

* * *

 **A/N: SORRY NOT SORRY ABOUT THOSE FEELS.** Okay this is a poorly edited drabble that I came up with at 2am this morning while at work and it nearly had me in tears, so now you all can feel the feels with me.

Basically the reason Adrien breaks down into tears is because 1) He misses his mother. 2) He knows that she would adore Marinette to no end and vise versa. 3) He wants his mother at his wedding so badly but that's something he'll never have. He's sure his own father wouldn't attend his wedding so he'd have no one there to celebrate with him.

R&R please and thank you! XOXO


End file.
